For Better or For Worse
by Naruto's Alter Ego
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are reborn as their counterparts; themselves. The blond Uchiha's born with the intensity of the Curse of Hatred, so do his all powerful Sharingan eyes say. While the dark haired Namikaze's born with a heart transcending his father's, the Yondaime. So begins the story of Uchiha Naruto, and Namikaze Sasuke.


*_**SFX**_*

"_Radio speech_."

"Human speech."

"HUMAN SCREAM."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**Bijuu speech**."

"**BIJUU SCREAM**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The sky wept, the earth shivered, and darkness befell over the earth by the work of dark, stormy clouds of sadness. Uchiha Sasuke, criminal, avenger, and a prodigy like no other. Uzumaki Naruto, hero, sage, and a dobe like no other. Yet their power was equal, their resolve was unquenchable. Yet their souls cracked, they cared not but the goal in their wake. The blond, wished for the retrieval of his friend and brother. While the other, wished for the death of his enemy.

The war was over, but Naruto's struggles had yet to cease. Expectant, the blond had hoped for the return of Sasuke after he helped him with the Madara ordeal. However, it was anything but. Sasuke had declared that he was no comrade of his, and that he would take Konoha for himself; killing anyone who interfered. Naruto was incapable of letting that occur of course. Now both clashed in what remained of the Valley of the End like two moving mountains fighting to grow larger.

Kurama vs Sharingan.

Senjutsu vs **Susanoo**.

Naruto vs Sasuke.

**Rasengan vs Chidori**.

Both with a single goal, and with the power to wager it.

The Valley of the End was barren in an eight circular mile radius. The trees that once flourished with green and rustic intensity was no more. The massive waterfall that acknowledged the area as such, was turned into a crater the size of Konoha. Gaining water by the heavy rains that assaulted the area for the past two days. Just as long as their fight had been raging the Elemental Lands. With Jutsu after Jutsu shaking the Land of Fire in reminder that any living being in the immediate vicinity would be there at the expense of its life.

As the soles of their sandals tore the ever rising water below, the sweat in their eyelashes left a bitter sting in their eyes, and the blood in their throat left a metallic savor in their mouths. Both ran towards the other with their signature Jutsu's aimed to kill or discapacitate, the intent to kill very well aggravated. What kept the injuries that were plainly visible through their tattered clothing from overwhelming their bodies into a withering mess of spasms on the ground was nothing but raw adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Two specs of light reached the other, one soothing light blue, and one crackling mess of periwinkle blue. A shot of lightning caught the center point where they knew they would meet, as if warning of the disaster in prow should they clash. But no one could stop them, not a single living or supernatural being could detain them. Those that would try would find it to be as futile as preventing the earth from its natural rotation. Their meeting was printed in their DNA from the day they came to be on the earth.

However, it didn't stop Hinata and Sakura from trying to prevent them from meeting in the Valley of the End. Hinata begged Naruto not to leave, to the point that had her crying in the blonds arms. Completely undermining the small part of her mind that told her it was terribly uncharacteristic of her. Naruto was saddened, however knew, that not going was not an option. Sakura mirrored the act she did when Sasuke was about to leave the village all those years ago, but in the end she was incapable of keeping him with her. Sasuke was unfazed by her act, and only cupped one of her hands as she cried on his back in comfort. To this very moment, he did not know why he did that.

"**CHIDORI**!"

"**RASENGAN**!"

Naruto's **Rasengan** circled the drops of rain around his body, while Sasuke's **Chidori** disintegrated the small, liquid drips before they even came in contact with his aura. Sasuke's **Chidori** neared, and Naruto's **Rasengan** came to intercept. Both met the other in sparkling exposure of energies, and the **Chidori** seemed to overpower the **Rasengan** as it digged through the orb of chakra like a kunai through a leaf. The starting point was Sasuke's advantage thanks to his Sharingan predicting the weak point in the **Rasengan's** rotation. But quickly, it became apparent that the **Rasengan's** power became intensified by Naruto's determination.

"Ngh...!" Sasuke felt but a sting, a piercing sting though his heart. His eyes broadened, imitating the Uzumaki's own when both noticed his hand inside his chest. "I... See... So this i-is the end, huh...?" The last Uchiha felt his body go numb, and his consciousness was left in the brink of death, along with his balance. He dropped to his back, clashing against Naruto's right shoulder on the way down. He could of laughed at the irony of it all. A few years ago, the one in his position was the man he considered a brother, but now the tables had turned. "Heh..."

Naruto instantly fell to his knees over the Uchiha's mortally wounded body, staring at his bloodied hand with terror etched in every single inch of his expression. He clutched it with enough intensity to break the skin, and both the blood of the Uchiha and Uzumaki mixed in determinant dread. He tightened both fists, and slammed them against the mud and water below. Naruto knew it, Sasuke was done for... "GOD-DAMMIT, SASUKE! There was no need for this! You could've come back to Konoha willingly! You could've returned and I would of placed my life on the line for your pardon!"

"Y-You don't get it, dobe...!" Sasuke replied, blood starting to seep down both edges of his lips. "It n-never had anything to do with K-Konoha, it never had a-anything to do with that village. I no longer have the correct will to live, I no longer have a r-reason to. My fight w-wouldn't of ended with Konoha, but with the w-world in general. The Curse of Hatred in my blood... It is far too tainted to en-end it with that...! You saved the world by killing me, quit your bitching..." Sasuke's eyes turned dilated, glassy and almost lifeless. "You were like a brother to me... Naru...to... Never... Let your heart grow... Dark..."

"SASUKE! Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto observed how the very light in Sasuke's Sharingan eyes went dull and lifeless. How the life of the brother he never had was taken by his own hand. "No... Way..." Then it all came to him like the cold rain that carried the Uchiha's blood further down the village size crater. He really was dead. "FUCK! How did it come to this?! How could it _end_ like this?! It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this!"

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt powerless, feeble, and completely useless. As he cried the tears sourcing from his aching soul, the heavens themselves showered his body with regret and requiting sadness. The grief he felt was the greatest pain to date, very much similar to the time when Neji was killed to save him and Hinata. Only this time he didn't have the lavender eyed girl next to him to slap some sense into him.

"**Kōzō... I have a proposition for you**." Kurama's voice rumbled through his mind, oddly quiet and respectful. It ached him seeing the blond so hurt, so crestfallen that he could give up on life any second. He knew what he needed to do, and it would risk the very fabric of this dimension; but he would do it for him. "**Let's go back, and redo it all from scratch. We can begin anew, hopefully for the best this time**."

"Eh...? Wh-What are you talking about Kurama?" Naruto asked, the tiniest amounts of hope creeping inside his hollow, dread ridden voice.

"**It's exactly that, Naruto. We can go back to the time when Sasuke was still in the village, to when all was at peace. Of course, that's all up to yo**-"

"Let's go!" Naruto almost instinctively answered. "If I can go back, and somehow change things... Then maybe I can stop Sasuke from leaving the village!"

"**It's not that simple, kōzō**." The fox spoke in a dimly aggravated tone, quite annoyed by the effect of his yet to be proceeded action. Nonetheless, he preferred to avoid the subject for now. "**The chances of the fabric of space and time coming spiralling down and crashing into a trillion pieces are higher than you having an average IQ**." The punt was to try and get some reaction out of the blond, but as expected, he made no move to retort. "**It was fun Naruto. It really was. I'll be honest and tell you; the chances of remembering anything about the future, are slim to none if things get out of my control**..."

Naruto was perturbed hearing the all powerful and cocky Kurama saying such feel-like analogues; it was completely unlike the great fox. It scared him to the very core; like an open wound coated, saturated and showered with salt and lemon. "Kurama... What're you talking about bud...? Even if we start from scratch, we'll still become friends, right?"

Kurama chuckled with naval intention, his tone gentle and subtle. "**Of course, kōzō. But that's only if you end up being my Jinchuuriki**."

"..." Then it all came crashing down like a cold shower of cold air in his empty stomach. "WAIT, what do you mean only if I end up being yo-!"

* * *

_***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***_

"Shat up ya spawn of the deepest pits of infarnal flames consuming tha immortal souls of the sinned organisms for their crimes against tha innocent bacterial insects known as civilians... Otherwise known as hell..." Naruto dropped his hand on the offending device interrupting his oh so precious beauty sleep. The machine went silent, and for a moment his body started losing to the unstoppable need of sleep deprivation. The blond turned to face the plain white ceiling above, his arms flung into space wildly. "Fuck my liiife...!" His body rolled out of bed, and he fell face first against the wooden floor.

He proceeded to crawl over the treacherous cold floor with his blankets in tow, insatiable lazyness keeping him from rising to his feet. Finally, using the will of his diseased ancestor, Uchiha Madara, he rose like a knight being proclaimed to being the next king. The covers fell around him in an over dramatic fashion, as if revealing a hero after releasing his holy cape. His ten year old body -though obviously muscular- with nothing but heart filled boxers, moved muscle by muscle towards the washroom to ready himself for the day. "Hell yeah... That was undoubtedly epic. Too bad nobody saw it."

The blond stepped in, delighting his sense of smell when the intake of cleanliness and soap overtook his nasal organ. He observed himself in the mirror, his expression as sober as he remembered from his education as an Uchiha. His usually gold spiky hair in the back, and somewhat short bangs in the front, were plainly messy from rolling around in his sleep. His reflection stared back, with the anomaly in his eyes, otherwise known as the Sharingan by his village staring back just as coldly. "Again, huh...?"

Every morning, the same process repeated itself; his Sharingan unconsciously activated themselves in his sleep. He had accustomed himself to the procedure, but his annoyance for it had yet to waver. Those eyes, those magnificent all seeing, all powerful eyes were a reminder of _that_ night. The night in which all was lost, and so very little was gained... His Sharingan, and something he considered a stain on his soul, but an increase in his overall power. "I hate you..."

The three tomoes in his eyes swirled faster and faster as his killing intent was directed to the image in the mirror. Tears stained the floor below, and the three tomoes spinned one last time in an ever ending glow of red and black sorrow. Three intercepting ellipses took the shape of his Mangekyõ Sharingan over his iris, and the intensity, the pressure, the overwhelming power of an Uchiha infested by the Curse of Hatred flowed over his body in complete embrace of the evil taint of chakra. Once more, his reflection imitated the tears flowing down his eyes. The pain, the hurt, the dread was all clear on the last stage of his Dojutsu. "Mother... Father... I would give these eyes to have you back with me..." Uchiha Naruto would _truly_ want nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: What...? What...?! I had to, this story has _so_ much potential, but when I first wrote it, my writing skills were... Well, shit! I was honestly _embarrassed_ rereading it some time ago... So now, here we are. Don't ask about Awakening, because it is impossible to rewrite properly. I'm really tired of explaining why, ugh...**


End file.
